


Fate Has A Way

by KrashingSpirit



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrashingSpirit/pseuds/KrashingSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have 2 other fics I haven't finshed yet, but writer's block has set in.
> 
> Here is a short intro to a new one I am thinking about in the mean time.

_Ashlyn's POV..._

I see her across the bar, talking to her friends and I can't take my eyes off of her. She has her brunette hair thrown up in a messy bun as if she was dancing earlier and got too hot. I'm surprised that someone like her would have her hair up like that in a bar, but I'm not even close to complaining. It makes her seem more down-to-earth that way. Maybe that is what caught my attention in the first place.

She catches me looking at her and gives me a shy, hesitant smile. I nod to her, giving her a smile back. She holds my eye for a few extra seconds before turning back to her friends and point back to the dance floor.

The group of them grab their beers and head for the band. I was hoping that I would be able to watch her dance, but with the crowd there tonight, they soon slip from my eye sight. I have no choice but to enjoy my beer alone, and turn my attention back to the game on the TV behind the bar.

A little while later, I hear a slightly accented voice ask the bartender for another beer. I look next to me, and surprise, it's the brunette, standing right next to me. I somehow forgot to speak, and she catches me looking at her again.

"Like what you see?" Her voice, while slightly mumbled, is so beautiful and soft.

Although I have heard it before, never right in front of me. And, never directly at me.

"Of course I do," I reply smirking at her before taking a sip of my beer.

"Well good," she answers back, before holding out her hand, introducing herself to me. "I'm Al-"

"Ali Krieger, I know." I smile at her, shaking her hand, as it is the polite thing to do.

I could tell I took her by surprise by letting on that I knew who she was.

"Oh, so are you a fan, hot-shot?" her eyes light up as she playfully teases me.

"Eh, not really," I reply, shooting down her ego. "I mean, Penn State girls really aren't my thing."

I wink at her as she picks up her beer and goes to walk away, before turning back to me one last time.

"Well, maybe that's a good thing," Ali says, "Because North Carolina girls aren't really my thing either, Ashlyn Harris."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments! You motivated me to get another chapter out before a busy week at work. Hope you enjoy chapter two!

_Ali's POV..._

The look on her face was priceless when I turned back around, heading back toward my friends. Her mouth stood open in shock at my last comment.

Yes, I knew exactly who she was, but I guess I didn't think that she would know who I was. I recognized her from the moment she walked in, before I even caught her starting at me. I mean, anyone that knows anything about women's soccer would recognize her. Just because I never played in the WPS, doesn't mean I don't know the players. Ashlyn Harris was the starting goal keeper for the Flash.

I silently thanked the alcohol for giving me the liquid courage I needed to go talk to her. Even if it was just for a few seconds while I got another beer. I know she is from enemy territory, but enemies can still be friends, too...right?

I meet back up with my friends, who are dancing right in front of the band, and I push away thoughts of a certain blonde TarHeel. I am too shy to talk to her again, and she probably wouldn't want to talk me. Like she said, she's not really into Penn State girls.

The song changed and I feel someone behind me, an arm wrapping around me. I panic for a second, not wanting a stranger to be this close to me. I look up at my best friend who witnessed the whole thing, and she gives me a nod and a wink to assure me that it's perfectly safe.

I relax momentarily until I feel warm breath near my ear.

"Think I can make you change your mind about us North Carolina girls?" I hear Ashlyn whisper in my ear.

I don't answer her. Instead I start dancing with her, moving against her. She holds onto my hips and matches her movements to mine. I wrap one of my arms around her neck and that holds her head closer to me.

I can feel her lips on my neck, her breath on my skin.

Yes, I'm beginning to change my mind about a certain university, but I'm not ready to tell her that. I'm going to make her work for that little piece of knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and made the change from NWSL to WPS. Missed that detail during editing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this from my tablet and phone. It's not as easy as typing from an actual computer. Please let me know if you find any errors.

_Ashlyn's POV..._

After dancing with the Penn State alum for quite a few songs, we decided to step outside to the patio bar and grab another beer. We then grabbed an empty table and I sat down next to Ali. I found conversation with her extremely easy.

"I thought you were playing in Germany, what are you doing back stateside?" I asked her before taking a sip from the bottle.

"I was in rehab there, but it was too emotionally draining as everyone is getting ready for the Olympics. I was getting depressed knowing that I didn't make the national team roster. I felt like my dreams were crashing all around me. I just needed the comfort and familarity of home." Ali explained to me.

I could hear the pain in her voice, the regret of not being able to be with her teammates as they lived out their dream in London.

"I understand," I sympathized as I wrapped one arm around her. "When I was at UNC, I tore my ACL. I finally came back from that, and then I tore my other one. It really sucked."

I felt Ali nod into my shoulder, but she stayed quiet.

"I know you will come back from this. Granted, it was craptastic timing, but you helped get us to the finals in the World Cup last year! Hell, you scored that last PK to get us to the semis. You will come back stronger than ever." I started rubbing her back.

"You watched it?" Ali's question sounded so innocent.

"Yes I did. Every minute of every US match, and most of the others," I confessed to her.

"It's just hard sometimes. I keep thinking, what if that's it? What if I never come back?" Ali looked up to meet my eyes as she asked these questions, breaking my heart as I knew every painful moment she was experiencing.

I leaned toward her and hugged her tight against me. I continued rubbing her back to help calm her down.

"Alex, I guarantee that you are closer to coming back than you think."

I moved back slightly, and let my hands to caress her face.

"How can you be so sure?"

I'm sure plenty of people have told her this, just like they told me. And I'm sure, just like me, she wouldn't actually believe it until she was back on the field.

"The way you were dancing tonight. You certainly didn't look like you were in any pain." I explained to her what I witnessed only moments before.

"True," Ali said as she realized exactly what I was saying. "I'm not in any pain. Not now, nor earlier when we were dancing."

"See? Trust me Alex, I've been in your shoes."

Being this close to her, I couldn't help but think how much more beautiful she was in person, verses on television. I got lost in her eyes. I leaned forward, but caught myself and gently kissed her forehead instead. I didn't want to make a mistake. I mean, Ali Krieger was straight, wasn't she?

I leaned back in my chair, and I suddenly missed her in my arms.

I reached for my beer and took a long swig. When I put my hand back down on the table, Ali placed hers on top of mine and gave my hand a squeeze, as if she knew the thoughts running through my head.

I looked up at her, surprised that this time it was her who initiated the contact. The defender gave me a very hesitant smile, but she slowly nodded her head. I brought her hand to my lips and softly kissed her knuckles. The look in her eyes was full of passion and I knew our night was just getting started.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ashlyn's POV..._

Ali and I finished our beers. As I went to the bar to cover the tab, she went to tell her friends that she was going to head over to my house with me and then I'd drive her home later. Of course, being the great friends that they were, I got interrogated before they allowed Ali to leave with a "stranger". I couldn't blame them either, because I would be doing the same thing if the roles were reversed.

I held the defender's hand the whole time, and after they were done grilling me, I gave them my phone number and home address. I promised them that I would get Ali home safely, and I sincerely thanked them for being such great friends to her. It felt good knowing that she had people who cared so much about her.

I only lived about 5 minutes from the bar, and I had walked over. This was much easier than worrying about staying sober to drive. As we walked, we held hands. I took off my button up and drapped it over her shoulders to keep her warm. I still had on a tee shirt, and I was still warm from the bar.

When we got to my front door, I let go of Ali's hand so I could dig my keys out of my pocket and open the door. As if the Penn State alum couldn't stand not touching me in some way, I felt her hands wrap around my waist and her mouth went to my ear.

"Come on, what's taking you so long?" Ali teased me as I lost concentration trying to open the door.

I groaned at her, knowing that she was fully aware that she was the one being the distraction, and to prove I'm right, she moved her hands up, cupping my breasts through the shirt. I had to open this door fast or else we might get arrested for PDA.

Finally I accomplished the first goal and pulled her inside. Pushing her up against the now closed door, I locked up and then took both of her hands in mine, holding them against the door above her head. I rested my forehead against hers. Our lips close, but not yet touching.

"Yes or no, Alex?" I could barely get the words out. I know we had just met, but my body craved the thought of being with Ali. I've never yearned for someone this much before.

"I need you Ashlyn. Please." Ali's invitation was the only thing I needed.

"As you wish, Princess," I whispered right before I softly kissed her.

It was more of a peck at first, and then another peck on the lips. I didn't want to give in all at once. I wanted to take this slow. After teasing her for a few seconds, I laid my lips on hers. My tongue licked her lips, begging to enter, and she granted my wish.

As our kiss got deeper and more passionate, I moved my knee in between her legs. I felt her start grinding against it, and I kept pressure at her core. I took both her wrists into one of mine so I could use my other hand to learn her body by touch.

My hand slid under her shirt, caressing her sides and toned stomach. I moaned as I felt her abs, and dragged my lips up her jawline.

"You are so beautiful, Princess," I whispered her as I suck on her ear.

I could feel her melting under my mouth, moaning as my hand moves further up under her shirt.

"Ashlyn. Bedroom." Ali said breathlessly, not even bothering to form a complete sentence.

I pulled back, looking into her eyes. I saw the passion radiating from them, mirroring exactly what I wanted. I steped back and lifted her up, easily cradling her in my arms as I carried her to my bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ali's POV..._

I woke up to the sun shining through the window, and it took me a few seconds to remember where I was. I looked over at the blonde still sleeping next to me, and I couldn't help but smile at the way the keeper seemed so peaceful sleeping next to me.

I pulled the blankets up over her shoulders, knowing full well that she wasn't clothed, then I crawled out of bed, not wanting to wake her. I grabbed her button-down shirt that was thrown on the floor last night along with some shorts that I saw on the dresser, and put them on. I tossed my hair up and then headed down to see what I could find in the kitchen.

Thankfully, the thing I needed the most was right on the counter... the coffee pot. And to make things easier, the bag of filters and tub of grounds were right next to it. I got everything set and then I waited for it to drip.

I must have gotten lost in thought because all of a sudden I felt Ash's arm around my waist and her other hand grabbing my ponytail. My head gets yanked back, although not hard enough to hurt me. 

"You should have had this last night." I can only assume the UNC alum means my ponytail. "We could have had alot more fun."

"Oh, so you didn't have fun last night then? What about 'Oh Alex, don't stop. That's right baby, fuck me'." I teased her as I imitated her moans.

She pulled my head back some more by my ponytail before placing her mouth on my neck. Her kisses and gentle nips on my sensitive skin made me weak, so I leaned against the counter to help support me. I felt her arm on my waist begin to tighten, and I knew that she was aware that I was losing control. 

When she let go of my hair, I turned around to face her. We crashed into each other's lips, both of us needing more of each other. As if last night wasn't enough. My index fingers slid into the waist band of her shorts, pulling her body closer to me, while her hands cradled my face.

We both heard a key in the door and broke away from each other.

"Shit, my roommate." I heard Ashlyn groan just seconds before her roommate came walking in the room.

"Yo dude, what's ---, um, hi Ali?"

I turned around, knowing that voice. Recognizing it as one of my National teammates.

"Um, hi Tobs." I said back. 

Of course Ashlyn's roommate would be another UNC soccer star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pulling of the ponytail was inspired by a tweet that I read after one of the CONCACAF games. Hope I was able to write that part well. ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

_Ashlyn's POV..._

"Well I guess introductions aren't needed," I said uncomfortably as I took a seat at the kitchen table.

Leave it to me to completely forget that my roommate is a teammate of the girl I brought home last night.

Ali and Tobin small talked a bit, catching up on how National Team camp went, and how Ali's rehab was going. The conversation, while friendly, was awkward at the same time, and I knew I wasn't the only one who felt it.

"Ash, I'm going to grab my stuff, can you please drive me home?" The defender asked me as she finished up her coffee.

She put the cup in the sink and then headed out of the kitchen.

"Yup, I'll be ready shortly," I replied as I got up and put my cup next to hers, running water into both of them.

As I started to leave the kitchen, Tobin grabbed my arm and pulled me around to face her.

"What the fuck are you doing, Ash?" I never heard Tobin take that tone.

"I met her last night at the bar down the street, and we came back here when we got tired of dancing," I explained to the middie.

"That is Ali Krieger!" Tobin exclaimed as if I didn't already know.

"Wow, really?! I had no fucking clue!" I taunt back to my friend. "Oh wait, you mean the girl who scored in the World Cup? That's who I slept with??"

"You think this is a joke, dude? This isn't funny." Tobin was getting more upset by the minute.

"Look, I know who she is. I recognized her right away."

"And you slept with her? Seriously Ash, what goes on in your head?" Tobin shook her head at me.

"I thought we were friends, why are you treating me so childish?" I was getting annoyed at her attitude.

"All you do is pick up girls at bars. I don't want my teammate and friend to become one of your one-night stands." Tobin's tone cooled down and her voice was more out of desperation than anger. She placed her hands on my shoulders, "Look Ash, you don't have the best record when it comes to girls. Ali is my friend and I will not stand around and watch her get hurt, even by another one of my friends."

"I'm not going to hurt her. I would never do that to her," my voice is so low, I'm almost whispering.

It's as if I didn't want myself to know that after being with Ali, even for one night, there was no one else I'd rather be with. My whole reputation changed in less than 24 hours. I knew I could not let this one go.

"Ash, she's going back to Germany soon. How is that going to affect you?" Tobin brushed my hair out of my face."I don't want either of you hurt. Especially since I'm not going to be around to pick you up."

"Yeah, yeah. Like you really have something important to do in London," I teased her, finally smiling at one of my best friends, before getting serious again. "Tobs, Ali and I will talk, I promise. I'm not going to let her go."

"Well hopefully she feels the same way," the middie pointed to the kitchen doorway.

I turned around and saw Ali standing there, ready to go. I gulped out of nervousness, guess this conversation was going to come quicker than I was prepared for.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ashlyn's POV..._

I looked up at Ali but I couldn't read her face. I knew she wanted to leave, so I left Tobin standing there as I rushed to my room to quickly change clothes. I was ready to go in less than three minutes, and as I went toward the front door I picked my keys up from the floor where they got tossed last night. 

I opened the front door for Ali and I followed her to the passenger's side of my Jeep. I leaned against the door, trying to get the defender's attention.

"Can we please talk, Ali? I want to explain," I asked her softly.

"I really want to get in the car, Ash. Please let me," came her reply, just as soft, and not looking up at me.

I nodded at her before I opened the jeep door. After I made sure she was in okay, I shut it and walked slowly over to the driver's side. I didn't want this time with her to end.

I got in the car and put on my belt. As I started to put the keys in the ignition, I felt the defender's hand on my arm and I looked up at her as I tried to hide that I was crying.

"I said I wanted to get in the car, Ash. I never said I didn't want to talk." Ali clarified what she meant a few seconds ago. "I want to talk as well, but here, where other ears can't hear."

I stayed silent. I didn't know where to begin, to explain myself. To tell her that she made me want to change. Everything I wanted to tell her just sounded wrong, not good enough.

I looked out the windshield, staring into nothing. Tears were running down my face, but I didn't bother wiping them away. I couldn't lose Ali. I never felt this way before, I didn't know what to do.

"How much did you hear?" I asked, finally breaking the silence that got to be too much for even me.

"Enough," Ali answered, but still not giving any clues to her thoughts.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. I'm not a good person," I decided to just bite the bullet and get it all out. If she was planning on never talking to me again after hearing what Tobin said, at least she'd have my side first. "Yes, it's true I can't keep girls, and that most were one-night stands. And I know my word isn't good enough right now, but after last night, I don't want that anymore Alex, I want you."

I got out what I needed to say and then the tears came back. I couldn't help it. I was about to lose everything I wanted and I couldn't do anything about it.

I saw Ali shift in her seat and turn to face me. She placed her hand on my chin and turned my head to look at her. Cradling my face in her hands, she used her thumb to wipe away my tears.

"Ash, calm down please," Ali said to me. "Yes, I heard you and Tobin arguing, but I also heard what you couldn't say. Yes, you're right, after knowing your past, it is hard for me to believe that I'm different. But I read your body language in the kitchen, it's not just words coming out of your mouth. I really want to believe you."

"It's true Alex, I don't want to lose you," I looked up at her. "I know you are going back to Germany soon though."

"Yes, next week," she softly answered my unspoken question of ' _when_ '.

The silence filled the jeep again, neither one of us knowing what to say. I let her have her time to think, and I braced myself for the inevitable.

"Ashlyn," Ali started. Here it comes, I thought and mentally prepared myself. "I would like to give this a shot. I know it is really too soon to say that, but I'm leaving next week. We only have a few days to figure it out." 

Did I hear her correctly? She wants to try to be with me? I looked up at her, confusion evident on my face. I gave Ali a weak smile, as I brushed a strand of hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Do you think Tobin will say anything? I really don't want my teammates knowing right now," the defender asked me quietly, as the realization dawned on her.

"I've known Tobin for a long time, and I'm guessing that the only person she will tell is her girlfriend." I replied.

Tobin was really good about not sharing secrets that aren't hers to tell. Well, except for telling a certain number 13 forward.

"Wait? Heath has a girlfriend? She has never said anything at camp!!" Ali was completely shocked at the news.

"I think it's the same thing as you, she doesn't want anyone to know." I explained to the number 11.

"Yeah, I guess I can understand. I mean her and Alex Morgan seem so close, I wonder what Alex would say if she knew." Ali shook her head, still not wanting to believe that one of the New Kids was dating someone.

I didn't verbally reply to Ali's statement, but I gave her a look that said ' _don't go there_ '. 

"Wait a second," Ali exclaimed, her eyes wide open as she put two and two together. "You mean to tell me that Tobin Heath is dating Alex Morgan?!?"

"I can not confirm nor deny that question," I answered, giving the defender a wink.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ali's POV..._

How was it that two of my National teammates were dating and I didn't know? I mean, I knew I had been in Germany for a while, but I was just with them in July of last year, ten months ago. I guess a lot could happen in almost a year.

"Are you ready to go, Princess?" Ash's voice broke into my thoughts.

I nodded to the blonde, sitting in the driver's side. I really wasn't ready to go home, but I didn't know what else to do. 

After we backed out of the driveway, I felt Ash's hand rest on mine. I turned mine over so that we could hold each other's hands. 

We fell into silence, but not the awkward kind. It was more of a silence where we both could think to ourselves and come to grips on what we needed.

I didn't know where I wanted to be with the keeper, a funny term that was, since it seemed that she really can't keep a girl. Something just felt different with her, it felt right.

I had been in quite a few relationships myself, although not too many one night stands, but I never felt the way I felt with Ashlyn. I knew it was way too soon, but I couldn't risk losing her while I figured this stuff out. 

When we pulled up to my driveway, Ash jumped out of the car and came to open my door for me. She followed me up to the front door and stood there shyly, hands in her pants pockets. 

"Can I see you again before you leave?" Ash asked me timidly.

"I would like that," I nodded to her as I answered honestly. "Tomorrow night?"

"That sounds good," the keeper smiled to me and I almost went weak at the knees from that dimple. "I have a perfect idea."

"I'm holding you to that," I chuckled at her, as my heart skipped a few beats in anticipation.

Another few seconds of silence followed, neither one of us ready to leave the other, but knowing that we needed time alone to figure this all out.

I felt Ashlyn's hand rest on my face, her thumb caressing my cheek. I looked up at her and I noticed that she keeps looking at my lips.

"Can I kiss you goodbye, Princess?" The Tar Heel alum asked.

"I'd like that very much," I responded, as I closed the gap between our lips.

I let her tongue take the lead, but the kiss was deep. I didn't know why she affected me the way she did, but I knew tomorrow night couldn't come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Through some help, I found some timeline issues. I know it is a fic, but I'm trying to keep some details accurate. I went back and edited things like Ash's tattoo sleeve, not winning the 2011 WWC, and I took out any hints that Ash is still playing for the Flash. In my head this is taking place 1-2 months before the 2012 Olympics, so the WPS no longer exists. If you see anything else, please let me know. I'm really bad at researching before I write. ;-)


End file.
